yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 032
Keith's Machinations, Part 2, known as Travel Through Time! Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon in the Japanese version, is the thirty-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on November 28, 2000, and in the US on September 7, 2002. Summary The second Duel of the Duelist Kingdom finals continues between Joey Wheeler and Bandit Keith. The Duel remains close until Keith Summons "Barrel Dragon", a 2600 ATK monstrosity with the effect of being able to destroy up to three monsters in one attack. Not even Joey's "Time Wizard"/"Baby Dragon" combo can defeat it. However, Joey turns the Duel around by using "Copycat" as "Metalmorph", transforming his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" into a "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon". It destroys Keith's "Barrel Dragon", leaving just the Red Eyes and Keith's "Slot Machine" on the field. The Duel goes back and forth with each Duelist powering up his own monster while trying to destroy his opponent's. Keith uses "The Pillager" to take Joey's "Shield & Sword", which makes "Slot Machine"'s ATK greater than "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon". However, Joey activates "Graverobber" to take "Time Machine" from Keith's Graveyard, Special Summoning his "Red-Eyes Metal Dragon" back to the field with its ATK now higher than that of "Slot Machine". Joey attacks and wins the Duel. Keith demands the Duel be declared void since Joey used Mai's card. Joey admits this is true and asks how he could have known that. Pegasus, at this point declares that Keith stole Joey's card. Joey calls him a snake and Pegasus also says that Keith cheated by hiding two of his "7 Completed" cards beneath his wrist band. Pegasus orders his guards to take Keith away, but Keith knocks them out cold, jumps towards Pegasus, and points a gun to his head (the gun is removed in the U.S. version), demanding the prize money. Pegasus activates a trap door on the ground, sending Keith through a tunnel and out into the ocean. With Joey the winner, he now has to face Yugi in the next Duel before the final match against Pegasus. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. "Bandit" Keith Howard Continued from previous episode. Turn 13: Bandit Keith Keith passes his turn. Turn 14: Joey Joey draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 15: Bandit Keith Keith draws. He then Sets 1 card. Keith then Normal Summons "Barrel Dragon" (2600 ATK / 2200 DEF) in Attack Position. Each of "Barrel Dragon's" 3 revolvers have a 50% chance of attacking. For each revolver that succeeds, it will attack and destroy 1 of Joey's monsters. Two of the revolvers succeed. Because of that, "Barrel Dragon" attacks and destroys "Axe Raider" and "Garoozis" (Joey 1150 → 850 Life Points). Turn 16: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" (1200 ATK / 700 DEF) in Attack Position. He then plays "Time Wizard" as a Magic Card instead of a Monster Card. Joey then activates Time Wizard's effect. He succeeds in the effect. Since the effect of "Time Wizard" was successful, it transforms "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) and decreases "Barrel Dragon's" ATK and DEF by 800 ("Barrel Dragon": 2600 → 1800 ATK / 2200 → 1800 DEF). "Thousand Dragon" attacks and destroys "Barrel Dragon". Keith activates "Time Machine" to negate the Battle Damage he would take and Special Summon "Barrel Dragon" as it was on the previous turn (2600 ATK / 2200 DEF) in Attack Position. Turn 17: Bandit Keith "Barrel Dragon" attacks and destroys "Thousand Dragon" (Joey 850 → 650 Life Points). Turn 18: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 17: Bandit Keith Keith draws. He then Normal Summons "Slot Machine" (2000 ATK / 2300 DEF) in Attack Position. "Barrel Dragon" attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Kojikocy" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). Turn 18: Joey Joey draws. Joey's hand contains "Armored Lizard", "Rock Ogre Grotto 1", "Shield & Sword", and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". He then Sets 1 card. Joey Normal Summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. Turn 19: Bandit Keith "Barrel Dragon" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but Joey activates "Copycat" and uses its effect to copy the effect of "Magic Metal Force" which transforms his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" into "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" (2800 ATK / 2400 DEF). "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" destroys "Barrel Dragon" (Keith 1100 → 900 Life Points). Keith Sets 1 card. He then switches "Slot Machine" to Defense Position. Turn 20: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets 1 card. "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" attacks "Slot Machine", but Keith activates his Set Magic Card "7 Completed", equipping it onto "Slot Machine". Keith chooses to increase the DEF of "Slot Machine" by 700 ("Slot Machine": 2000 ATK / 2300 → 3000 DEF). The attack fails (Joey 650 → 450 Life Points). Turn 21: Bandit Keith Keith draws. He then takes another "7 Completed" from his wrist band while making it seem as if he "drew" it. Keith then switches "Slot Machine" to Attack Position. He then Activates "7 Completed", equipping it onto "Slot Machine". Keith chooses to increase "Slot Machine's" ATK by 700 ("Slot Machine": 2000 → 2700 ATK / 3000 DEF). Keith then Normal Summons "Blast Sphere" (2900 ATK / 1400 DEF) in Attack Position. Activates the effect of "Blast Sphere", equipping it to "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon". At the end of the turn, it will self-destruct; destroying "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" and then inflicting damage equal to the difference in ATK to Joey's Life Points.In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Blast Sphere" can only be activated when an attack flips it Face-up, and its ATK is 1400, not 2900.) Keith ends his turn, but Joey activates "Dragon Nails", equipping it onto "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" and increasing its ATK by 600 ("Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon": 2800 → 3400 ATK / 2400 DEF). This makes it stronger than "Blast Sphere". Because of that, Keith takes damage equal to the ATK difference between "Blast Sphere" and "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" (Keith 900 → 400 Life Points). Turn 22: Joey Joey draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 23: Bandit Keith is activated.]] Keith draws "Saber Slasher". His hand contains "Ancient Tool", "Gatekeeper", and "Saber Slasher". Keith takes his last "7 Completed" from his wrist band and then activates it, equipping it onto "Slot Machine". Keith chooses to increase "Slot Machine's ATK by 700 ("Slot Machine": 2700 → 3400 ATK / 3000 DEF). Turn 24: Joey Joey currently holds (from left to right): "Armored Lizard", "Rock Ogre Grotto #1", "Shield & Sword", and "Lava Battleguard". Joey then draws. He then Sets 1 card. Turn 25: Bandit Keith Keith draws "The Pillager" and subsequently activates it to take 1 card from Joey's hand. He takes the Magic Card "Shield & Sword". Keith then activates "Shield & Sword" to switch the ATK and DEF of every monster on the Playing Field ("Slot Machine": 3400 → 3000 ATK / 3000 → 3400 DEF) ("Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon": 3400 → 2400 ATK / 2400 → 3400 DEF). "Slot Machine" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon". Joey activates Trap Card "Graverobber" to activate Keith's "Time Machine" from the Graveyard, negating any Battle Damage he would have taken and Special Summoning "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" as it was in the previous turn (3400 ATK / 2400 DEF) in Attack Position. Turn 26: Joey "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" attacks and destroys "Slot Machine" (Keith 400 → 0 Life Points). Joey wins. Differences In Adaptations confronting Maximillion Pegasus in the original and dub.]] *A shot of Bandit Keith spitting is cut from the US version. *"The Pillager" has been given a slight redesign in the US version. *When Keith demands Pegasus for the prize money, in the Japanese Bandit Keith has a gun and threatens to kill Pegasus, while in the US version, the gun is removed, leaving Keith pointing menacingly at Pegasus. *"Barrel Dragon" is redesigned in the US version to turn its revolver-like gun barrels into a "laser" discharge system. *Cut from the US version is a shot from inside one of the "Barrel Dragon"'s gun barrels of a round settling into place. *In Keith's flashback, a shot of a liquor bottle dropping and shattering to the ground is removed. *When Keith is shown in a bar in the flashback, the shelf full of alcohol is removed. Errors * When "Baby Dragon" evolves into "Thousand Dragon", its defense points are shown increasing to 2500 instead of the usual 2000. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes